Bragging Rights
by starrydust
Summary: [AU] [NamineRikuKairi] She had never wanted things to go this far. She only wanted back what was hers to begin with. She hadn't meant to cause this much TROUBLE! [Feedback appreciated] [Rated T for language]
1. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me. It's Square Enix and Disney's creation. Misery Business is a song by Paramore. They own it.

* * *

Bragging Rights

Chapter 1: Misery Business

_I'm in the business of misery_

_Let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass_

_It's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out_

* * *

How exactly was she supposed to eat with _them_ sitting at the table across from her? She fed him food off her fork while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear and stroked her red locks like she was some sort of pet. 

Riku and Kairi. Riku and Kairi. Riku and Kairi. Their names tore through her chest whenever they were put together in that way. Her eyes flashed green and anger boiled beneath her quiet exterior.

Riku had been _her_ best friend, ever since they had met one rainy afternoon on Sunset Terrace. She had been soaked to the skin and waiting for her sister to come and take her home and he had been standing, watching her. When it was pretty obvious that Larxene had got distracted and had (purposely) forgotten to meet her little sister to take her home, Naminè had started to cry. She was only nine years old and was not used to being alone. But her mother had started a new job and Larxene had started… doing whatever it was that the then eleven-year-old blonde sadist did back then. They had little time for Naminè, in all honesty, but Riku did. Riku took out an umbrella and offered to walk Naminè to her house because he was in Larxene's class at school and knew where she lived because when Larxene was sick one week he had had to take her homework to her. Naminè wiped her eyes on her damp dress and smiled, thanking him and asking him his name.

And the rest was history. Although Naminè hated clichés. She and Riku and grown up with just each other for company, although occasionally Sora would spend time with them too. They knew where to find the spare keys to each others houses and what signs to look out for if one of them was keeping a secret. They had lived and laughed and cried together in the town where it was never quite day, and never quite night. Riku and Naminè. Sometimes even Riku, Naminè and Sora, depending on how tolerant Riku was feeling.

Naminè tore her gaze away from the sickening couple to look at Sora. He appeared as wilted as she felt by being in the presence of Riku and Kairi. It was as if they sucked all the happiness and cheerful thinking away and used it in their own lovey-dovey bubble. Sora _loved_ Kairi, no matter how much he protested. He had been the first one to meet her when the rector came into his registration class and announced there would be a new girl in fourth year and they needed someone to show her around. Sora, obviously, volunteered, even before laying eyes on Kairi. He was just like that, always willing to help and always happy to meet new people.

Naminè bet he regretted it now.

Everything had been fine before _princess_ Kairi McPhail had shown up. As far as Naminè could tell, Riku had never really been into girls before. All he needed was Naminè, his best friend and his rock. Naminè knew fine well that Riku was a good-looking guy- Olette and Yuffie had told her this time and time again, usually followed by a chirpy '_do you _really_ not want to go out with him?'_ – but she'd never seen him flirt or charm any of the girls who swooned over him. He had told her he found it embarrassing.

Then Kairi came and turned both Sora and Riku into drooling piles of hormones. Kairi was simply amazing because she had _legs _and _breasts_ and _shiny hair. _Naminè didn't even bother telling the pair of them that a lot of girls had these qualities. She had thought it would pass and so she had simply ignored their comments and observations like _'she has the cutest ass in fourth year!'_ (Riku).

Sora wanted Kairi to notice him. Naminè wanted Riku back again. Their goals were simple… yet so unachievable.

"Naminè? Sora? You guys are seriously spaced out!" Pence's voice ripped through Naminè's skull, forcing her thoughts back to the present.

It was lunchtime on a Wednesday in Twilight Academy. She, Sora, Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting at their usual table. Everyone except Naminè had finished eating and were now talking to Yuffie and Leon who had decided to join them.

"I was just thinking," Naminè said, "about Riku."

Hayner snorted. "Don't bother thinking about that jackass. He left you and Sora as soon as Kairi came along- you guys are much better off with us as your friends."

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

"I can't stand Kairi," Olette said, quietly. This got everyone's attention- Olette never really voiced her opinion on others.

"Why?" Naminè was interested.

"She was totally hitting on Seifer in English the other day. I have to sit between them and, well," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "you all know I wanted to ask Seifer out."

"B-but she's going out with Riku!" Sora exclaimed. "Why would she flirt with Seifer?"

"Was she actually hitting on him?" Pence asked.

"Totally. She laughed at everything he said and was touching him and ugh! I wanted to slap her!" Olette hissed.

Naminè leaned back in her seat and shot a glance over at Riku and Kairi. They were both staring at her, as if they _knew_ she was talking about them.

Like she'd give Kairi that satisfaction.

Naminè gave Riku a little wave, as if they were still the best of best friends and he hadn't lost his mind and ran off with the red-headed _slut._ Riku just frowned and turned away. It was the last straw.

"I am sick of this!" Naminè spat, causing everyone at her table to turn their attention to her. "Riku and Kairi can't act so coupley and lovey and _retarded_ forever! I say we intervene, show Kairi for what she really is and get Riku back!"

Her companions gawped at her. Yuffie was the first to speak: "Hell yeah! Let's bring down _princess_ Kairi and steal away her prince!"

And so it was agreed, just as the bell rang signalling the start of fifth period, that Riku and Kairi's perfect little world was about to come crashing down.

So why did Naminè feel like everything was going to backfire?

* * *

**CatrionaHearts: **Hmm I think I quite like evil and scheming Naminè. 

This is a little story I came up with after my friend played 'Misery Business' non-stop all week and I wanted to see a different side of Naminè (hence the fact there may be OOCness in this story).

That and I _really_ wanted to write an AU High school KH fan-fic! 'Cause I love to read them :)

Read & Review lovelies. Feedback is necessary!

Also, check out Maylixx on my deviantART. Link on my profile.

Oh! And _Upstairs_ will be updated _very_ soon!

xx


	2. High School

**Disclaimer:** KH still belongs to Disney/Square Enix. The song 'High School' belongs to an amazing band called Superchick. I think you should all log in to iTunes and download it now. That's what I did xD

Hannah Montana is mentioned at some point and I don't own her... Disney does. I don't own the film Mean Girls either, but it is awesome! Annnd I don't own Zack Fair, SE do (I thought I better mention that seeing as he's not in KH, but another Square game...)

Bragging Rights

Chapter 2: Doesn't Mean We Have to Act Like We're High School

_High school is like a big competition  
Beauty contests, prom court is the mission  
There can only be one queen, one king  
Everyone voting, everyone competing  
But these are the rules, the way of high school  
When someone puts you down, that's so high school  
Someone talks behind your back, that's so high school  
Thinkin' you have to get them back, that's also high school._

Here is how things worked at Twilight High: everyone was very cliqued off, very self absorbed and every student fed on gossip and other peoples' pain. Sound familiar by any chance?

There were certain people who were responsible for the gossip-circle in the school. Yuffie, Rikku and Tifa ran on everyone else's misery and liked to talk of nothing else but everyone else's misfortune. Fortunately for Naminé, these three girls happened to be very good friends of hers so she managed to avoid being the subject of their twittering conversations in the back of Miss Belle's English Lit class.

Not that Naminé and her friends were really interesting enough to gossip about. Olette, Pence and Hayner kept themselves to themselves, while Leon was always off with Rinoa somewhere and Cloud was always with either Tifa or Aerith. Or both, if Zack hadn't dragged Aerith away from him. Naminé's friends were either very quiet, or very couple-y. And then there were her and Sora, who were Riku's rejects.



Ah Riku, Riku, Riku. He was a strange one. At primary school, he was of course friends with Naminé and Sora, but once he'd hit high school, he was considered sporty enough to hang around with Tidus and Wakka. But, when Kairi came along, he ditched them too. This gave Yuffie, Rikku and Tifa some GREAT bitching. They adored bitching about Riku and Kairi, mainly because they were all rather jealous of the short red-head who had been the first girl in the history of Twilight High to woo Riku.

And this is why the three twisted-tongued seniors agreed to help Naminé with her devious plan.

Naminé sat alone at lunch, waiting for the three girls to come and sit with her. She gazed around the dining room, slightly bored, while playing with her macaroni which looked more like the plastic stuff she used to serve Riku when they played 'restaurants' as kids, than anything edible. She'd never really thought about her school's 'clique' situation before, but now she was alone at her usual table, she couldn't help notice how separated everyone in the senior school was. The sporty kids sat at one table, the 'emo' kids at another. Sure, lunch had only just begun so the cafeteria was near-deserted, but it was still odd that everyone should be so distant-

"Nami!" Rikku said down opposite her, beaming.

"Hey ," Naminé smiled as Yuffie and Tifa sat down on either side of her.

"So," Rikku launched right in, "I spoke to Yuna- y'know, Tidus' girlfriend, and she was saying that like, everyone hates Kairi-"

"The girls do, anyway," Tifa piped in.

"Yeah, that's what I said!" Rikku continued: "_Anyway_, yeah, everyone is getting sick of her and Riku and think it's, like, only fair you get revenge 'cause Riku was your boyfriend after all-"

"What?!" Naminé was outraged. "He was never my _boyfriend! _He was my best friend, is all. I never... never felt that way..."

The three girls shared a knowing look. "Well," Yuffie said, "Yuna had this _amazing_ idea of who could help you!"



Naminé hadn't actually expected Yuffie and her friends to take her threat of bringing Kairi down seriously. When she'd made the vow to destroy her at yesterday's lunch, she secretly hoped no one was actually listening to her. But of course life was one big melodrama after another- people wanted to make Kairi's life miserable!

"Um, who?" Naminé asked, nervously.

Rikku smiled her pink-lipstick smile. "The Organization!"

Naminé gasped slightly. The LAST people she wanted help from were the Organisation. It was a stupid nickname for the kids in senior year whose hobbies included beating people up and terrifying juniors. They all worked so well together being mean and heartless- like an Organization! Clever nickname, huh?

As if on cue, the five cruel seniors sauntered into the cafeteria. A silence marked their entrance.

Tall and lanky Axel was in front, running a hand through his vivid-red spikes and smirking at a first-year who was staring at him, terrified. Axel pulled out his lighter, flicked it open and set fire to the poor girl's ponytail.

His lackeys behind him cackled as the girl ran out the room screaming her little lungs out. Naminé's seventeen-year-old sister, Larxene linked arms with her spikey-haired best friend, as if she wanted to be the leader of the group too. Axel didn't complain. Larxene would have castrated him if he did. The guys all feared Larxene.

Behind these two sadistic figures came a snarling blue-haired figure saying nothing at all but growling at anyone who was in his way. That look would make anyone, with the exception of maybe Larxene who was afraid of nothing, have nightmares for months. One particular boy in the year below Naminé did not move out of Saix's way fast enough- and received a berserk blow to the head with his own lunch tray. You move out of Saix's way, that's a general rule. Coming just behind this psychopathic teenager was Marluxia, who had been frequently described as 'too gay to function' (Larxene- she stole the line from 'Mean Girls', although she'd never admit to watching such a film...) Pink-haired and strawberry-and-peach-scented, Marly was the odd one of the Organization. He had once been a sort of leader, breaking the others away from the previous 

ring-leader of the gang, but due to his eccentric nature and tendencies to throw rose-petals over people and sing Hannah Montana songs, Axel and Larxene had put him in his place.

Bringing up the rear of the gang were Luxord and Xigbar. Together, they looked more like giggling male versions of Yuffie and Rikku, finding amusement in every little thing. But they were ten times crueller than these gossiping madams. They would laugh at your misfortune, and cause it at every available opportunity. Luxord liked to gamble with juniors, cheat, and then take all their lunch money. Xigbar liked to shoot things at the weekends, but as he couldn't do this during the week, he liked tripping people up or 'making them look'.

"No..." Naminé breathed. "No way! That's suicide right there!"

"But surely Larxene would help you out, being your sister and all," Yuffie chirped.

Naminé just stared at her friend. The last time Larxene did Naminé a favour was when Naminé needed to cremate her dead rabbit: Larxene had called Axel up and together they burnt several dead animals and made a night of it. Naminé always wondered where they got the poor little bunnies from...

"Besides," Rikku grinned, "They LOVE to make people's lives miserable, Nami. Think how happy it'd make them! Think how happy it'd make you!"

Naminé sighed. "I dunno. This whole plan is stupid anyway..." She glanced quickly at Kairi and Riku, sitting at their favourite table and eating each other's faces instead of the untouched food in front of them. It made Naminé want to scream.

Tifa read her mind. "Think how great it'd be for them not to be together..."

"But... I mean, Kairi isn't THAT mean..."

As soon as Naminé had said this, Sora walked into the room and approached Kairi's table.

"Hiya Riku! Hey Kairi!" The spiky-haired boy said, smiling at them.



"Do you MIND, loser?!" Kairi snapped. "We are TRYING to eat here! Get lost!" She then turned her attention back to Riku and began running her fingers through his hair, flirtatiously.

Naminé watched in shock as Sora sat down at a table alone, his lip trembling.

"What a slag!"

"How awful..."

"NOW do you want to bring her down, Nami?" Rikku asked.

Naminé continued to watch Riku and his red-headed demon until Kairi turned to smirk at her. "What are YOU looking at, blondie?"

"Okay," Naminé growled, snapping her attention back to the girls. "That's it. I'm going to get the Org's help, even if I have to BEG!" She leapt to her feet, pushing her dinner tray away, and started to march over to her sister-

"I hear you're looking for some help," a slow, drawling voice said from behind her. "I wouldn't go to the Organization, until you've spoken to us."

Naminé whirled around and gasped. The boy who had addressed her was a senior called Xemnas, once the leader of The Organization and now just a lowly Nobody at Twilight High. Behind him sat his intelligent and intimidating friends Lexeaus, Vexen and Xaldin, all of whom towered over Naminé even when sitting.

"W-why not?" she asked, shyly.

"Because you don't go straight into the snake-pit, Naminé. You prepare yourself first," Xaldin answered.

"We hear you wish to destroy the life of Kairi, girlfriend of Riku- is this true?" Xemnas enquired.

"Destroy is not the word I'd use..."

"So the answer is yes? In that case, we want to help you." Xemnas licked his lips and looked around his friends. Xaldin was staring at Naminé intently, while the other two poured over their chemistry homework, oblivious to the conversation.

"Why would you want to help _me?"_ Naminé was surprised.



"We want a reason to join forces with our old friends, The Organization. We also want to see some trouble at this school- life has been getting dull," Xemnas said. "Now, if you _really_ want to bring down Riku's girlfriend, we suggest you do it sneakily and smartly. And we know _exactly_ who would give their right arm to help you..."

**CatrionaHearts: **Here's a rather long author's note because I'm bored and lonely and have no one to talk to so I'll ramble away to whoever has just finished reading this. I started this story like, a year ago, as you can see. I was going to give up on it, to be honest, but then when I was trolling through my files the other day I found it again and felt the time was right to dig it out again. So I did.

A note on the characterisation: There will be TONS of OOCness throughout here, but that's just to add to the fun of an AU high-school fic. The personalities of all the characters are sort of based on common interpretations I've found in reading KH high school fics. They're stereotypical (Marluxia), ridiculous (Marluxia again, and Axel) and at times extremely annoying (Rikku). This is by no means a Kairi hate-fic. In fact, it's sort of poking fun at interpretations of Kairi that make her out to be a total bitch. I rather like Kairi as a character. I like Naminé too.

ANYWAY, pairings in this story are yet to be decided really, but I guess it's based on KairiRikuNaminé. And if you're wondering where the rest of the Organization (or Organisation. I think I may have used both spellings throughout) are, you'll see...

If you're still reading this, THANK YOU! Still reading? You're weird...

I jest! x


End file.
